Twas the Party Before Christmas
by PokeRescue18
Summary: A short poem on PokeSpe manga that depicts the possible meeting of PokeDex owners from all the known regions, including from Alola.


**Motor-mouth: After more than three years of absence, welcome back!**

 **Author: In my return, I decided to write a short poem to commemorate my return to writing fanfiction!**

 **Motor-mouth: So, what took you so long to write this?**

 **Author: Several hours actually.**

 **Motor-mouth: And afterwards, you're going to start to write CoTPwrlds, right?**

 **Author: Yeah, if all goes well, I'll be able to publish it by the end of the year or by January.**

 **Motor-mouth: Well then, let's get this poem started!**

 **Author: And remember, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 _Twas the Party Before Christmas_

Twas the party before Christmas, when all through the Platinum's house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a plump mouse.

The food and the decors were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that the rest of the PokéDex owners soon would be there.

Diamond prepared the food in his chef attire

He put them on the table, with hunger in his desire

But, Pearl wouldn't had of it, saying it was for the guests

With Platinum smiling at them, as the party was one of her requests

It wouldn't take long for the guests to arrive

For they're required for the party to go live

As couple of knocks were heard from the door

The Sinnoh trio came walking to know what's in store

The Kanto quartet arrived, with Red and Yellow said their greetings

This excites Diamond, as he was prepared on their meetings

Yet, Green wore his serious expression all the while

While Blue clung to his arm at her discretion with a sly smile

While the Kanto and Sinnoh mingle

Another knock on the door echoed like a jingle

Fortunately, her butler Sebastian answered the call

Lest not wanting the party to stall

It was the Johto trio that was outside

With Gold in front, asking for them to be inside

Silver was indifferent, and went along for the ride

Crystal glared at Gold, and was ready to chide

With the Johto trio in, everything was swell

Yet, the party wasn't complete, Diamond could tell

And another knock came and Sebastian arrive

To open the door with so much drive

The Hoenn trio appeared with Ruby at the center

The trio were dressed in his outfits that were framed in tenter

Sapphire disliked her wear, but went along for him

Emerald was rather appalled that he looked rather prim

At last the four groups gathered on one place

Yet, the party wasn't complete, as Diamond stared into space

There are more guests that are arriving

From distant regions they are thriving

With a knock on the door, the Unova quartet arrive

With White sighing at Black was on his highest drive

Lack-Two was composed and was the one who knock

With Whi-Two behind him, time was short on the clock

Minutes later, the Kalos duo arrived, with X knocking the door just in time

He was rather distant, not wanted to attend the party of a lifetime

With Y chiding him and they entered, the party was most welcome

Yet, there were the new members, and the party's gonna be awesome

Hailing from the tropical Alola, the new members arrive all the while

With Sun announcing their arrive with a huge cat-like smile

Moon was content, despite them being the last to arrive

The party will now start, with so much overdrive!

The party went on, all according to what Platinum wanted

As all of them shared their know-how, only a few of them flaunted

In all the while, a Delibird flew across the sky out of sight,

And so, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!

* * *

 **Author: And with the conclusion of this poem, there are three words I would want to say: I'm back, baby!**

 **Motor-mouth: Sure you are. Despite issues that happened in real life, are you sure you're up to this?**

 **Author: For far too long, I have been silent, having to deal with problems that come along with life. Now that I can balance things out, I finally have the chance to continue my beloved fanfic, Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

 **Motor-mouth: The chapter you're working on is going to be another Wham Episode, isn't it?**

 **Author: Yup, the stakes are going to escalate as the story progresses. It's natural, and I'll include some elements from the new generation.**

 **Motor-mouth: Will Sun and Moon appear in the story?**

 **Author: Not exactly sure. Cameos likely since their characterization is still too early as of this writing.**

 **Motor-mouth: And once again, happy belated birthday to Silver! The Author will do his best to finish chapter 30 by the end of this year or by January. So, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
